


Only time will tell

by nettiking1921



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921
Summary: 本文写于十年前，11年的时候加笔印过个志，后来也发过电子刊物但是因为各种原因配布停止了现在干脆做全文放出（当然是加笔版），再不放我也不知道要存去哪里了……因为写得很早并不对接tri的世界观，设定是基于02结局来的
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 7





	Only time will tell

{1}

童话里最常用的一句是long long time ago，不管很久很久以前的那位主角究竟是王子、国王还是公主，总要披荆斩棘的迎向最完美的结局。虽说自己从小喜欢的就是勇者斗恶龙之类的热血故事，但每次在给小光念睡前故事时自己的心境还是会在那句“最后他们幸福的生活在一起”上变得柔软。  
世间没什么人不乐见Happy ending，可是童话终归是一出现实里不会发生的欢乐剧。关于long的句子不只童话里有——

It's a long way as we love.

{2}

“记住哦，要是敢忘记我们，我一定会飞去法国痛扁你的。”  
“我知道啦，不用强调这么多次。”  
“还有啊，看到你爷爷好好替我打个招呼。他做的料理真的很好吃呐，我到现在还觉得好馋。”  
“……就这些？还有什么一次性说完行吗，怎么啰嗦得像个老妈子似的。”大和狠狠地嘲笑道，“你才是要长记性的那个人呢，这么快就忘记我是谁了？石田大和，经友情徽章鉴定属优良品，如假包换就怕你要求退货。”  
“既然你都说了那我哪有不退货的道理，记得让阿姨把你造得温顺点再生出来。”太一把电话换到另一只手上，翻来覆去的看着录取通知，“明天什么时候出发？”  
“过午就走。倒是你，一早就要去报到吧？”  
“抱歉，不能去送你了。”  
“什么话……你这样一个笨蛋能入读于一流大学真是叫人吓一跳。只可惜我的机票不方便改签，不然一定去看你的入学式。”  
“真是的那有什么好看的啊。”太一把通知书丢回桌上瘫在沙发里，盯着天花板定了定神，“喂，我说……给我一份你在法国的地址吧，想写信给你。”  
“这么麻烦做什么，用电子邮件不就好了。”  
“不，我要用手写。”  
电话那端沉默了数秒，随后传来大和的笑声：“哈，真够古典！不愧是未来的外交官大人啊。”

从大和开始计划留学到定下日期，不过半年的时间。在高中时代的最后一个夏天过去之后，整周整周的见不到大和的人影，再后来就得知他退学专攻法语去了，为应米契尔的邀请去巴黎进修做着最后的准备。起程日期不偏不倚地撞到太一的入学式纯属巧合。彼时礼堂里正在进行着新生代表发言，而太一一直出神的盯着表盘，好像整个世界的风景都只剩下那一点点滑动的指针。等到校园中央那座钟楼哐哐地奏起整点的钟声，他才抬起头，心说差不多了吧，大和坐的飞机该起飞了。  
在太一刚入学的时候，校园里很流行写三行情书。只要简简单单三句话，不用标明是谁写的、写给谁，只要寄到校刊编辑部就有可能在那个小小的板块里占据一角。太一在课上瞄到邻座的男生写一张揉一张，看来是遇上了瓶颈了，而对方发现了他在看，则有些尴尬地冲他笑笑，悄声问你写过情书吗，继而又说他不知道怎么写才好，想到对方就两颊发热云云。太一淡笑着摇了摇头。大和的地址早就拿到了，只是他还没想该好写些什么。第一封信应该郑重点还是随性点好？校园里的八重樱即将盛开，团簇的花蕾沉甸甸的垂在那儿，若美人颔首。太一想了很久，才在信纸上憋出几行字：

“呐，最近好吗？  
这一季的樱花就要开了。  
只是身在法国的你看不到了吧，那绮丽的花蕾。”

——居然正好三句。

这天除了准备升学的光子郎，大家都到太一家小聚了次。哥哥不在，阿武多少有些落寞，不过他说他没有追随他哥哥留学的计划，而是打算在日本的土地上成为一名小说家。聚会结束后其他人陆陆续续地告辞，惟独阿武特意落到了最后一个，神神秘秘地塞给太一一个小纸袋。  
“这是……？”  
“只是张CD而已，不过这是哥哥留下来的CD，而我单方面的希望能让太一前辈你听一听。”说着到这他顿了顿，“即使只有一遍也好，请千万要仔细地、认真地听完它。”  
虽然不知道他为何要这样做，然而阿武的神情告诉太一，这是他由衷的请求。于是当天夜里太一就小心翼翼地拆开了CD，普通的自刻盘，碟面上用马克笔潦草地写着“大地”二字。他把它塞进了Walkman，很快清亮的旋律就从耳机里流出来震动着耳膜——先是极有透明感的钢琴的音色，然后是逐渐深入的吉他，缠绕迂后就只剩下不带复杂和弦的吉他声了，而贝斯则是若隐若现。没有强烈的节奏，旋律简单，也没有人声，不过到了临近高潮的地方就断掉了，看来曲子尚未完成，这碟片不过是一张半成品的DEMO。太一想他们Teen-age Wolves是摇滚乐队没错吧，可是这样的编曲一点也不像大和一贯的曲风。  
“……不过很温暖呐。”  
太一还是不由地苦笑了起来。不知道是受了什么的驱使，他选修了法语，那些艰难的发言和词汇磨得他头皮发麻，但他依旧坚称多国语言是外交官的基本，还发了毒誓说要是连这都做不到他就不姓八神。此外他还突然买了把吉他回家，因为制造了大量噪音没少被妹妹念叨。而那张CD就一直躺在他的Walkman里，播放模式是单曲循环。

{3}

米契尔在机场外看到孙子后说的第一句就是对大和的吐槽：“怎么脸色这么差？法航的空中小姐不合胃口？”  
“……晕机。不如你所料真不好意思。”  
大和挺着张有些发青的脸站在巴黎的艳阳下，眯着眼注视着米契尔银白发亮的胡子。十几小时的飞行实在要命，不过睡不好并不是晕机的元凶，而是因为他一路上都在不停回想着：1999年在盛夏降下的雪、倒映在御台场上空的另一个世界，2002年在那个世界所看到的湛蓝色的星球，还有隐隐约约浮现在脑海里的某个人的侧脸，以及那个人掌心的温度，好似在掌中收藏了一颗小型恒星。  
不知道为什么，大多是小时候的事情。好像有人说成长总算伴随着遗忘，但有些东西非但忘不掉，还会渗入骨髓，随着时间而变得愈加难忘。大和呼吸着陌生的空气，恍恍惚惚地怀念起奶奶家那老旧的榻榻米，它散发出的微微陈腐的藤草气味，还有从那漆黑的听筒里传出的某个家伙的声音……怎么又开始回忆起来了，还没有老成那样吧？大和搔搔后脑勺，让米契尔带自己绕路去趟乐器行。因为行李数量有限，此刻他需要一把新的吉他。

拥有四分之一法国血统的大和，在日本算是亮眼的存在，到了法国也依旧令人瞩目，能让人一眼看出他的东方血统。课余时间他会背着吉他去逛巴黎，进而结识了新的伙伴，能彼此畅谈梦想和未来。他们带着这位来自东洋的少年去看埃菲尔铁塔，他望着灯光闪烁的高塔淡淡地说：“在我的家乡也有一座铁塔，虽不如眼前这座宏伟，却是我心中最美的。”  
异乡的风景好像愈发地使他怀念起东京来，不仅是物，人也一样。他一直记得太一许下的写信的约定，每天回家后的第一件事就是问一句有没自己的信。但每次都是落空。  
“是不是在等女朋友的信？”  
“哪的话，普通朋友的而已。”  
“手写书信在这年头已经不常见了，是很重要的人吧。”  
“……大概吧。”  
既然太一在他临走前有那样的嘱托，大和当然帮他把问候带到了，只不过没把写信的事情说出来。米契尔也记得太一，说这个只相处过几小时的小子给他的印象挺不错的，尤其是那眼神，坚定而有神，又很温暖清澈。大和仔细想想，太一的目光确实是米契尔说的那样，老爷子眼光确实不差。他来法国时没带太多的东西，但在他随身的曲谱里夹了一张孩子们的合照，那上面就有米契尔所说的那种眼神，还有一如既往灿烂的笑容。照片上的他和太一分别站在两端，恰如两相分离的眼下。  
说到那本曲谱——前些日子阿武给他打电话致歉，说是擅自把他留在家里的那张CD送给了太一了。他微微皱眉，转念一想就太一那脑袋应该不会参透那其中的奥妙，也就释然了。那是在出发前一个月，大和请乐队成员帮他演奏的最后一曲。这曲子大和写了很久，直至离开日本都没完成——因为没时间给他揣摩和推敲，只得草率地录一个半成品，是首一反常态节奏舒缓的中板。他将曲子命名为大地，大地就是だいち，而太一则是たいち，他用一个浊音完美的完成了双关任务，自以为这个秘密不会为人所破，可惜自己的弟弟是个例外。他把小样留在家中，将曲谱夹上合照带到了法国，闲时就会翻出来就着新买的吉他做一些增删和修改。随着时间流转，原本崭新的吉他渐渐显出了磨损的痕迹，曲谱上也已经被他划满了修改符号，甚至还追加了一页。  
——就这样，转眼间到了夏天。  
法国的夏天要比日本干燥得多。他把长了一些的头发在脑后扎成一束。这次大和终于接到了来自日本的航空信，只是发件人那栏写着的却不是他最想看到的名字。

没人知道他们之间的羁绊也已经强烈到无以复加的地步了，但也无以名状。  
可是只要维持着现状，这份苦楚就能让彼此清醒。

{4}

偶尔会梦见自己孤身一人站在黑暗里，有带刺的藤蔓缠了过来，将他围在当中。太一从来不害怕寂寞，因为他相信海内存知己天涯若比邻，然而这一刻他却有些迷惑了——令他惶惶不安的，似乎并不是所谓的寂寞。在给家人和邻里带来痛苦的魔音折磨之后，他的吉他技艺确确实实地进步了，到了春末已经能勉强弹出个调子来了。他抱着吉他盘着腿坐在床上，脚边散着吉他教材和法语笔记，指尖能让琴弦慢慢停止震颤，却觉得无法解除他心中的困顿。  
也许自己要比自己所想象的，更加思念那个家伙。

入夏后不久，他在图书馆里遇见前来查阅资料的空，他看见她抱了满怀的服饰设计杂志摇摇晃晃，忍不住伸手帮了一把。  
“谢谢，真是不好意思……”  
“有什么不好意思的，我们是什么关……”  
太一先是笑着回应，答到一半又沉默了。大和刚走的那段时间她看起来没什么精神，毕竟国二那时他们就开始了交往。他给过空大和在法国的地址，可是自己却一直没有勇气接着那三句话继续写下去，况且现在也入了夏，樱花什么的未免太不应景了。因为是同路，太一就陪着空一起回去，一路上有一搭没一搭地聊着彼此的近况以及长远的计划。太一老早就比空高出一大截，现在的他只消稍稍低头就能看见她头顶的小小发旋。  
其实还是有很多很多不可见的事物吧。他抬头去看行道树浓密的绿荫，蝉噪令他有些心烦气躁，险些接不上话，恰好一阵急促铃声突然打断了他们的交谈，空翻出手机确认了来电后，脸颊瞬间染上了名为恋爱的淡淡绯红。  
“抱、抱歉。我接个电话？”  
“没事的，不方便的话我可以先……”  
还没等他把话说完，空就已经背过身去按下了通话键。看着她雀跃的背影，他一下子没有了不告而别的勇气，反倒轻轻念叨了一句——  
“今年的纪念日，大概是见不到他了吧……”

{5}

……  
“为什么突然想给我寄信呢，平时也有用电子邮件联络吧……我们。”  
“这个啊……本来不定期的邮件通信已经足够了，但偏偏有个家伙说，电邮毕竟是电邮，又冷又硬，而手写的就不一样了，即便笔迹潦草，即便语句不通，就算是用随手从记事本上撕下来的纸写成的信都要比电邮珍贵许多。既然每个字都是自己的心意，就必须要更真切地传递出去。”  
“你从哪里听来的这么多大道理，都是那个笨蛋教的吧？还有我在这里的地址也是……”  
“难道说你需要他本人给你详尽的解说一下？喂，未来的外交官先生——”

{6}

“喂，未来的外交官先生——”  
诶……这是在叫我吗？太一抬头，只见空正冲着自己招手，想来应该是在叫自己，便从树荫里的长椅里站了起来。空正站在不远的另一片树荫底下，等太一走到跟前就把手机递了过去，屏幕上显示的是通话中。  
“大和的电话哦。机会难得，不和他说点什么吗？”空微微笑着。  
太一本想拒绝，但想了想还是接了过来。先问候他一句吧？接着呢？问他在法国习不习惯，还是其他的什么？没等他想好，大和的声音已经率先抵达耳畔。  
“……太一，你究竟在想些什么呢？”  
他不答话，只是沉默着。当初只是听空说起他们偶尔会通通电邮，就没头没尾的说了一通甚至还给了她大和的地址。尽管自己写不出，可是这样的理由他完全说不出口——他只是希望能有个人可以替代自己，代替不中用不争气的自己，将心意好好的传递给他没办法传递的那个人。当太一还在思考如何组织语言，大和已经用听起来很低落的语气接着说着：  
“混蛋……不是你的话，就什么意义都没有了啊。”  
没等太一反应过来，大和已经挂掉了电话。没把话头还给空，太一觉得挺抱歉的，不过空说反正话费也不便宜，还说大和从来不随便打电话回来的，这一定是太一说的手写信的功劳。  
“不过我觉得他没好好读过那封信……若是读了，接到他电话的就不会是我了。”空冲着他若有所思地笑笑，又拍拍他的后背叫他别在意，“说起来啊，不知不觉就习惯对你们仰视了。你也好，大和也好，甚至阿武也比我高出一大截了——男孩子啊，真好。”  
“啊哈哈，怎么听起来酸溜溜的？”  
“别拿我开玩笑啦！我可是认真的，是在刚刚那一刻，才体会到这高度差的。”  
“啊咧？可是你不是一直和大和……”  
“那是另一回事。虽然已经交往了好几年……算了，就算和你说恐怕也不会有什么作用的吧。”  
空把视线瞥到一旁。地面上斑驳的树影一直向前延伸着，她不小心就看到入迷。

{7}

给大和：

我很早之前就在想，即使告白了、被接受了，也不能够代表什么吧，也想过若是被拒绝那也是顺理成章的事情，没什么可难过的。可是我越是这样想，就越是像个笨蛋一样连放弃都做不到。那天我抱着饼干盒站在休息室门口就是因为这些想法而迟迟下不了决心，可是被那个人却觉察到了。我想你应该都听见了，那个时候太一对我的鼓励，你一定是一个字不漏的听到了吧。所以，即便后来是你磕磕绊绊地对我说“要不要交往试试看？”即便再后来双亲也建议我们毕业之后就结婚，可是……我还是很在意这件事情，甚至为了这样愚蠢的理由就擅自写信给你。  
你，其实是因为太一才决定接受我的吧？  
从太一那里拿到了你的地址，听着他说着手写信更能传递恋心的事情时，我就明白他究竟有着怎样的心情。可是，可是啊，可是你们不论是谁都不愿意开口。而我无论如何不想输给你们中的任何一个人，尤其不想输给他。虽然我永远不能填补你心里的空缺，也希望你可以……稍微的，将视线停留在我的身上。  
我绝不为那一步后悔。即便你对我求婚，我也愿意成为你的新娘——只要是你，我就愿意连你那坚实突兀的爱也一并接纳。也许你根本就不会拆看这封信，我知道你一直等待的并不是我。但是还是请让我在此诉说吧，你们穷究一生都可能无法对对方说出口的、那浓烈的恋心。

{8}

记得太一的妈妈曾说过，“男孩子嘛，打架是增进感情的方式，打着打着就变得越来越要好了。”但说真的，大家从没见过太一和光子郎真正掐过一次架，反倒是太一大和每次干架都是动真格。后来掐架的次数渐渐少了，情谊才逐渐地变得显山露水，着实验证了这一理论的正确性。大家都以为这两人之间的交情完全配得上那句“桃花潭水深千尺”，可一年下来，几乎没通过一次电话、写过一封邮件、在数码世界见过一次面，若不是有其他人转述近况，俨然一副断绝来往的态势。换句话说，就是在那次电话之后，他们陷入了长达一年的冷战。  
收拾房间的时候，大和无意中从一本书里翻出了空的那封航空信，他想了一会愣是没想起自己为何会把它夹在这种地方。信封的封缄依然完好，他记得自己是靠揣测内容回了封电邮，并附上“那个混蛋的手写信理论就让他去死好了，航空信又贵又耗费时间”的发言。看空的反应似乎是蒙对了，他也就心安理得的忘记了这件事，只不过更加清晰地记住了和太一当初的约定。不知不觉过了一年多了，他还真的连一个字都小气——他把信夹回去，转身继续整理着行李。  
“终于想回去见见女朋友了？”米契尔推门进来。  
“我又不是只有女朋友，像阿武和爸妈，我也很想他们的。再说，我也有很重要的事情要做啊。”  
“御台场纪念日吗？”  
“……既然知道了还问我干什么。缺席过一次的我，不能容许自己缺席第二次了。”他用力合上行李箱，视线飘落在桌上的曲谱上。在这一年间曲谱已经完成，重新誊写过的谱子正静静地躺在行李箱里等待着和大和一起踏上归途。发呆的时间稍有点长，米契尔忽然伸手就把他的头发揉得一团乱。  
“哇唔！我的发型……！”  
“在意这些干什么。”米契尔咧嘴一笑，“小子，你就没有什么别的事情要回去做的吗？”  
“别的……是指什么？”  
“唉——算了，今晚陪我喝两杯如何？”

望着面前的名贵红酒，大和咽了咽口水。  
“……我真的不太会喝酒，还是不用了吧？”  
“来，喝喝看！”  
哇唔真是固执。大和暗地吐槽一句，逼不得已尝了一口。那略酸的口感让他难以释怀——真想说“好难喝啊”，但是以米契尔那贵为法国人的自尊心一定会扬言要扭断他的舌头。看到大和乖乖咽了下去，米契尔又笑了。  
“你刚才喝下的可是沉淀了九十九年的恋爱啊。”  
“哈？九、九什么……？”酒气上冲使他有些晕眩，等他好不容易缓过来，才想起自己错失了吐槽的机会，明明比起酒，恋爱应该更像是葡萄汁吧？没等他补上这句，米契尔已经自顾自地说下去了。  
“爱一个人真是很辛苦呢。就像是酿酒，太甜的酒并不算好，那是因为酵母和果液的感情还不够深沉，但是日久天长，等他们变得难分难离后就不同了。也许会有点酸，但是那才是真正的美酒，才是恋爱啊——正因为难以互相抛离，就一定会有酸楚，会有痛苦，会感到难过，会觉得伤感，却也会因此欢欣鼓舞。”  
他顿了顿，端起了面前的酒杯，然后凝视着表情有些沉重的大和。  
“不过，即便同样是酒，喜欢和爱也是完全不同的。前者兴许是苹果甜酒，飘着粉红色的细小泡沫。而爱呢，大概就是这个了吧。馥郁而馥郁的独特香气，真是让人心存顾虑又难以割舍。爱是比喜欢更纯粹的感情，你心里装的是什么样的酒，你自己应该再清楚不过了。”  
“……爷爷。”  
“道谢就不必了——回去吧，我的孙子应该是个面对感情能够果敢的人，愿意毅然地投身于爱火。而我的孙子所爱的人，也理应是这副样子。”

{9}

班机还没在东京降落时，大和就透过舷窗了解到外面的雨势不算小。回东京的事他没有告诉任何人，但不小心打了个马虎眼没带伞回来，又不好拉下脸皮让其他人来接，被困机场也是没办法的事。他本想坐在机场里翻翻手机通讯录等待雨势转小再动身，没料椅子还没坐热，却先有人挂来电话。他看都没看就接起来了，一声招呼还没说出口就先被那头的声音吓了一跳。  
“唷，大和。”  
“……你怎么知道我回来的？”  
“你爷爷通知我的。”太一尽量地简短说明，“总之，你现在在哪里？我打了车过来，就在机场门口，有什么见了面再谈吧。”  
真的假的啊……大和合上手机拖着行李向出口走去，远远就看在那个一年没见忘恩负义说话不算话简直想从头到脚把毛病全抠出来骂个十遍的家伙神态自若地站在那里，但是一旦站到他面前，反而什么火气都没有了。而太一和一年前的米契尔一样，选择了在第一时间吐槽。  
“脸色不太好呢，哪不舒服？”  
“没什么……”大和揉揉鼻子，“干嘛不知会其他人？”  
“你突然回来难道不是要给大家一个惊喜？如果不是突然的暴雨恐怕我也不会接到米契尔爷爷的通风报信啊。”  
“真是败给你了……替我和大家说一声吧。飞机上都没好好休息，我先睡一会，到了叫我。”  
太一点点头掏出手机，一边拨号一边看着大和靠着计程车座椅安静地合眼休憩。他之所以会来机场，正如他所说的是因为米契尔突然打了个国际长途，说大和今天会到东京。但他把伞丢在家里就出了门，刚看天气预报说可能有暴雨，不免有些担心。太一看看已经飘起雨的天空，确认了钱包里的钱数就一路狂奔出校门拦车——本来这堂课他要做演讲的，回头再想办法别被教授训得太惨吧。虽然不是很明白为何米契尔只告诉了自己这个消息，但在看着大和安静睡颜的现在，就算明白了也没什么意义……因为自己，也只能做到这种程度。  
他想起来最近几个月，空一直在争取赴法交换生的资格。她简直就是奋不顾身扑火的蛾，和一味躲避的自己完全不同。他告诉自己，这就是差距，她要比懦弱的自己更适合留在大和身边。说起来还真是可笑，被勇气徽章承认的自己，居然连这点事都做不到，简直像是和大和断了联络。况且大和也仅仅是和阿武提过“那个连信都写不清楚的笨蛋，我迟早要回去揍他的”，赌气似地没给他写过一个字。  
算了算了被揍也是自己活该，大不了让自己化身为ドM让他一次打个痛快好了，谁让这个人是石田大和，全世界独有一份的石田大和。太一轻轻笑着，将最后一个电话播向了外卖餐馆。

说来也巧，八神夫妇正趁着夏天的好时光去琉球度假，太一干脆连人带行李地把大和运到了自家公寓楼下，等大和醒过来早就没有商量的余地了。  
“反正我也是叫大家过来我这的，也没什么不好嘛……”  
大和对着嘻嘻哈哈解释着的太一就是一记肘击：“快开门啦笨蛋，你还打算在门口站多久？”  
小光的鞋子不在玄关，看来真是在通过电话后就出门采购了……真是的，明明说了会叫外卖没什么需要她忙的。大和环顾了一圈，似乎并没有太大的变化啊……就连零食的库存也不见得有比从前少，这家伙怎么还是这么爱吃？都大学二年级了还贪嘴……大和一面这么想，一面握住了太一房门的门把手了，没等转动它就被从大厅那头飞奔过来的太一摁住了手。  
“那个，可能……不是很方便。”  
“……我懂了。是一架子的A书还是一墙的美女海报？有什么好不好说不给看的啊。”  
“呃……”  
“最差的猜想不过是你沉溺玩乐耽误学业，再说我又不是来检查的，只是很久没来参观罢了。”大和露出志在必得的笑容，“还是说你不欢迎我？”  
“也不是什么好隐瞒的事……也对，就算不让你看，你也迟早会知道的吧。”  
太一无奈地松开手，大和才一推开门就被挂在墙上的吉他震住了。好不容易将视线往下移，床上散落着像是笔记的纸页，桌面上也多了CD唱机和碟架。就像是走进了异次元，和以前的感觉完全不同。大和攥着门把手看了好长一会，才想起这些东西的主人还站在自己背后手足无措、不知该说些什么——同样，自己也不知道应该怎样开口，不过幸好玄关伴随着一声“我回来了，哥哥你们已经到家吗？”的问候吱呀呀的开启了，结束了这尴尬的时刻。合上门的那一刻，大和不禁猜测起，这究竟算是潘多拉的魔盒，还是一口百宝箱？  
聚会进行得十分顺利，除开太一叫的外卖和光烤的蛋糕，大家也都带来了不少慰问品可供加餐。免不了提及大和缺席去年的御台场日，大和说这不是实在抽不开身嘛，他弟弟却完全不顾情面的用“就算如此，哥哥也从来不缺席乐队排练呢”揭了他的老底。席间大和去阳台给他父亲挂了个电话，托没事先告知的福，老爹很遗憾的在北海道采风，恐怕是一时半会回不来了，他一时灵光一闪下了个主意。待到夜深，大家纷纷散去，大和说既然行李都在这，父亲也不在家，就干脆在这住一晚叙叙旧好了。太一搔搔脑袋表示自己没什么问题，只要小光不反对就好。太一家是没多余客房的，三个人一起收拾好残局，小光取了一份寝具交给哥哥就道过晚安，洗漱就寝了。终于又只剩下太一与大和两人。  
“……信和地址的事，真的很对不起。”  
大和一瞬间愣了一下，继而温和地笑了：“你啊……我还什么都没说呢。”  
“没怎么和你联系我也十分抱歉……因为我完全不知道说些什么好。”  
“到底我走了的这一年你怎么了，没完没了地道歉？”  
“因为我是个胆小鬼啊，货真价实的胆小鬼。”  
“胡扯。拥有勇气徽章的你，撒这种谎还真敢不打草稿。”  
“行啦行啦，你啊还是早点洗洗睡休息吧，我明天也得早点出门去向我亲爱的教授请罪呢——”  
因为大和说要拆行李，所以两人轻松决定了入浴的顺序。趁太一不在，大和又一次进了房间，并捡起了纸片翻看。有些是乐谱，有些是法语的笔记……这么一说，书架上确实还放着法语辞典呢，刚才怎么就没注意到？房间的主人沐浴归来时大和已经抖开了铺盖卷，太一连忙夺过来，把这位尊贵的客人送进了浴室。不过等大和回来，那个家伙已经抱着walkman在被窝里睡成了一看就容易着凉的姿势——不过似乎总能恰到好处地避免。  
明明还有很多想和你说的话啊……罢了，今天也真是太过劳累了。外面的雨不知道什么时候停了，虽然云层未散，已是再也听不到雨水掉落的声音，关了灯合了眼，便不再有噪声侵扰。仅仅有那么一丝若隐若现的音乐声，从太一那传过来。  
……好熟悉啊，到这里一个小节结束，下一个小节要进行变奏，停顿，上扬……忍不住了，顾不得惊扰他人清梦是何等失礼，大和果断掀被起身，拔了太一的耳机，并死死戳住他的脸颊。  
“痛、痛痛痛……”  
“你怎么还在听这个。”  
“诶？因为很好听……啊。”太一这才反应过来曲子的作者今晚就睡在自己旁边……一年来养成了的习惯，今天第一次觉得它是如此糟糕。大和不再搭腔，只是在靠着床沿默默注视着他。即使看不见，太一也能感受到那目光，像是在诉说些什么。他情不自禁地将这一年最想问的话提到了嘴边：  
“这曲子，是写给我的……吧？”  
而他得到了回应——  
“……与其说是写给你的，不如说是写给我自己的、代表你的曲子啊。”

{10}

开始写这首曲子的时候，是国三的夏天。  
因为马上就要迎接忙碌的备考期了，反而想做些和学习无关的事情。端起吉他随手编了几段和弦，不知不觉就写起了歌来。起先，自己也不知道为什么会谱出这样的旋律，接着就发现自己一直在看着落在窗台上的阳光，突然醒悟过来，“啊原来是这样的啊。”  
自己想写的是和那阳光一样的家伙，写有那家伙的感觉的歌。  
原来自己有着如此强烈的情感，即便是干涸的河床业已涨满而即将决堤——这些自己早已知晓，却从没想过将其表述。

而现在，我对你的爱它已经像艘被凿漏的航船了。能不能，不要沉掉它？

{11}

太一还记得他的第一节法语课，快要下课的时候突然有个男生站起来发问：“老师，能告诉我如何用法语告白吗？”老讲师在讲台上沉默了一会，继而用一种真拿他没办法的口吻说道，“每年都有人在第一堂课上就问我这个问题，我差点以为我终于能清净一次了。我认为你们现在知道这句话还为时尚早，以后再说吧。”偏偏那男生纠缠不放，生生的把讲课打断了，看着下课时间一点点临近，老师似乎也有点生气。  
“你们懂得什么是真正的爱吗？像你们这个年纪，不免有些心浮气躁，受到一点荷尔蒙的刺激就昏了头脑，可是你们究竟明白爱是什么吗？”  
在座的学生像是感受到了他的愠怒似地不再作声。他将讲义丢向桌面，语气却骤然缓和：“你们得知道——爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈。”  
最后一句令人动容。太一默默记下了这个句子，进而发现这典故出自圣经。爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂……凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐，爱是永不止息。他看着这些句子，心里默念的只有那个人的名字，像是浪潮一般，一次又一次的涌进来。  
“...Je t'aime.”  
他看着尚在熟睡的大和，用连自己也听不太清的声音倾诉了心声。

大和醒来时已经是中午时分了。小光正窝在沙发里看电视，看到大和起来就微笑地问他睡得可好，大和揉揉有些僵硬的脖子表示什么问题也没有。倒是好像是有梦到些什么，只可惜一睁眼它就迅速褪色，烟消云散了。  
“我今天晚上不在家，你和哥哥要不要在都内转转？你也很久没看过这个城市了吧。”  
“是呢。一年的时间，好像有许多东西都改变了……”他挠挠鼻翼，装作漫不经心地问了一句，“说起来，太一他，有没有女朋友……？”  
小光闻言稍稍愣了一下，随即咯咯咯地笑了起来：“怎么突然问起这些？对哥哥倾心的姑娘确实不少，但好像并没有中意的。如果在法国结识了合适人选，欢迎介绍给我这还在打光棍的臭屁哥哥哦！”  
合适人选……我管他呢！大和随便搪塞了两句，就躲进太一家书房，抓起一本看起来就很高深的外交学消磨时光。傍晚太一回来，大和已然昏昏欲睡直打哈欠，而小光赶着出门赴约，太一径直抽走了大和手里的书，拽他出门。他们去了以前常去的拉面店，老板居然还认得大和。饱餐之后又意犹未尽地散起步来，两个人不知不觉就到了海湾。天色已经由深蓝转为了浅黛，霓虹灯一盏接一盏地亮起。暑热渐渐被风吹散，远处有游船拉响了汽笛，飘飘渺渺一记长鸣。  
“……‘我对你的爱，像艘被凿漏的航船，能不能不要沉掉它’……”  
“你在说什么呢？”  
“没什么。我在法国认识的朋友里面，有个家伙除了做音乐就是写诗。他的诗稿里面有这么一句，法语原文很是晦涩，译成日语却意外的很美。因为喜欢就记住了。”  
“他应该是个大诗人吧？”  
“正相反，是个和大诗人一点关系都没有的落魄浪子！”  
说完两个人一起笑了起来。对岸的街灯已经全部点亮了，隔着暗色的海面，钢筋水泥的迷宫像浮在半空的仙城。大和深吸一口略带腥味的空气，缓缓说道：“回来之前我就在想，你究竟还是不是我原来认识的那个笨蛋太一呢？等看到了实物，尽管小有变化，还是原来的那个太一啊。”  
“不然你以为我会变成什么样子？”  
“……吉他和法语。为什么会选择这两样呢？”  
被大和这么一问，太一被噎得差点说不上话，好半天才磕磕绊绊地说，大概是心血来潮。因为我没有勇气，所以只能通过这些，试图感受你周围的风景——这样的理由，怎么可能对着当事人说出口。感到被敷衍的大和略微皱起了眉头。  
“那我换一个问题吧。比如……你为什么会想成为外交官，这样？”  
“为了世界和平。”振振有词地秒答了。  
“世界和平？现实世界和数码世界？”  
“那么我呢？对于我的事，你又有着怎样的考虑呢……我真想弄个明白。”  
“……咦？”  
一时没理解他的最后一个问题，太一惊异的看着太和，对方却一脸坚毅：“你不说实话的话，我怎么可能明白你。你说了你很懦弱，那么此刻的我，就要比拥有勇气徽章的你更有勇气——我，喜欢八神太一。或者说，我爱着你这个家伙，一直。”  
太一看着他久久未动，大和也一动不动地注视着他的眼眸。如果以微秒为单位，期间所经过的时间一定是一个无比庞大的数字，光线足以在星系间穿越数个来回，跨越数以兆计的距离。而他们之间的距离不足一米，太一向着大和，伸出他宛如蕴含着小型恒星、温暖无比的手掌。  
“——那么，我的回答是——”

{12}

在太一家留宿的第一晚，大和做了个梦。脚下是毫无生气的灰色土壤，一抬头却能看到一颗巨大的、闪烁着温柔蓝光的星球高悬于头顶。而再往远处望去，是光芒万丈的恒星、沿着椭圆轨迹运行的行星、时不时破空而来的彗星、以及散布其间的陨石群落……忽然听见身旁有动静，轻轻一瞥，发现是太一站到了自己身边，和自己一同眺望着这片奇景，比肩而立，咫尺之遥。  
“……我有个梦想。我想遨游宇宙，做名宇航员。”  
“……那么，我的梦想也决定了。”太一微微一笑，“我要用我的方式，和你看着同一片的景色”。  
话音刚落，自蓝星的一端冒出一星光点，那是只有身在宇宙才能看到的日出时的钻石环。

在这茫茫宇宙中，仅有他们二人而已——

A long way as you love,only time will tell you where's the end.


End file.
